1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical connections. More particularly, the invention is directed to detachable, self-cleaning electrical connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are employed in numerous applications and environments. Many applications require detachable electrical connectors that detach and mate in wet or dirty environments. When the electrical connectors are decoupled, water may collect on exposed electrical pins which may create electrical shorts among nearby pins. Moreover, dirt and other contaminants may accumulate on the exposed pins to form a layer of insulation that impedes current flow across a set of mating connectors.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve detachable electrical connections that detach and mate in wet environments.